


The Pig Debacle

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pigs, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something followed Ethan home and Aiden isn't too pleased about it. </p><p>{Pig verse; will add to it when I think of things}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixlettrsodapop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/gifts).



> Original 'prompt': "imagine ethan and aiden adopting a tiny little baby pig. and aiden suffers with this pig because ethan adores it. idk why, okay, but /he does/. and aiden gets all growly because the pig is constantly on ethan when they're home in the flat and it's hogging ethan's attention. but aiden can't be too mad because it makes ethan so happy."

"Aid, look what followed me home today!" Aiden hears Ethan shout through the doorway, footsteps on the creaking wood floor of their tiny apartment. He can feel the smile tugging at his lips as he sits up from his workout, but it falters when his eyes land on the spotted thing in Ethan’s arms.

"Is that… That really is a pig," Aiden says gruffly, his eyebrows rising as he locks eyes with Ethan. Not even the sight of Ethan’s grin can get the rough look off of Aiden’s face.

”Isn’t it cute!”

"No," Aiden says sulkily, laying back on the bench press. He’s actually trying to hide the smile tugging at his lips from seeing the twinkle in his twin’s eyes. It was a rare sight nowadays.

"Aw, come on, Aid! Even you can admit it’s cute," Ethan replies back with a light snort, shaking his head as he sits down on the worn leather couch they managed to acquire from somewhere.

"I can, but I’m not going to," Aiden shoots back, and he can practically hear Ethan roll his eyes as he goes back to working out.

Truth be told, Aiden didn’t think the pig was ugly. How could he when it seemed to make Ethan happy? But what really pissed Aiden off was the fact that no matter what Aiden did, that pig had all of Ethan’s attention. The thing insisted on sleeping between them, on being on Ethan’s lap whenever he was home. Ethan would let it, petting it all the while and cooing at it.

By the fourth day, Aiden was at the end of his rope with the pig and wanted some time with his brother. Alone. But no, there was no way in hell Aiden was jealous of a pig. No, he just hated it because the thing looked at him and knew that he was hogging all of Ethan’s attention, challenging Aiden to do something about it.

And of course, Aiden could never back down from a challenge.

The second Ethan’s back was turned – off to the kitchen to get some milk for the thing – Aiden got up from the cracked leather chair he’d been sprawled across while “reading” a magazine, and made his way over to sit next to the pig. He leaned over, hovering over the pig as it looked up at him with small, black eyes. Aiden’s lips pulled back in a smirk before his teeth elongated and he flashed his blue eyes at the thing, letting a deep growl rumble from his chest.

The growl scared the poor thing half to death and it took off to hide under the bed. Aiden took a deep breath, laughing as he took in the smell of fear in the air.

"Aiden Nathaniel, you didn’t!" Ethan yelled from the doorway and the sense of smugness fell away as Aiden looked up into the pissed off face of his twin.

"He was hogging you! I haven’t got to touch you in four days.  _Four_  days!” Aiden shouted back. “And it knew it too. You should have seen the way it looked at me.”

Honestly, Aiden’s voice was borderline pathetic as he tried to explain himself that Ethan broke out into laughter as he crossed the room and dropped down next to his brother.

"Why are you laughing? It’s not funny, Eth!" Aiden huffed indignantly.

Ethan shook his head, trying to breath through his laughs. “You were  _jealous_ ,” he croaked out, pushing Aiden’s shoulder. “You were jealous of a  _pig_  that was getting more attention than  _you_! Oh my God.”

Aiden glared at his brother, crossing him arms as he sunk back into the couch. “Was not,” he grumbled.

"Oh, but you are. Oh my God. You were jealous and-and you  _growled_  at an innocent pig. You’re fucking terrible,” Ethan teased breathlessly, still laughing.

"Oh shut up." Aiden gave Ethan his own push to the shoulder.

It took Ethan a few moments and a couple more giggle fits from every time he tried to look at Aiden to calm down. But when he did, he put his hand on Aiden’s cheek to get his attention. “Okay, tell you what. We’ll take the little guy to a farm or something tomorrow okay? And then you can have me all to yourself. How does that sound.”

It took a moment of Aiden fighting it, but soon a small smile broke across his face as he surged forward and pulled Ethan into a rough kiss. “Sounds like the best thing you’ve said in four days.”


	2. Summer Adventures

It was the beginning of summer, and Aiden decided to catch a few rays of sun while enjoying a nice cold beer. He couldn’t get drunk thanks to his werewolf metabolism, but he liked the deep bitter taste of the drink as it slid down his throat anyway.

Unbeknownst to him, though, a little creature also wanted a nice drink of a cold beverage on the hot day. Simon had snuck over as Aiden sunbathed, eyes closed and laying on the grass, and stood up on his hind legs to take a sip. Aiden, skin pleasantly warm, had nodded off for a nap, leaving Simon able to drink for as long as wanted.

Now Aiden was awake, having bolted upright at the sound of Ethan’s loud yelling with a harsh “what?”, blinking his eyes at the bright sun. Ethan had narrowed his brown eyes at his twin, pausing to let a huff of a growl escape his throat as he pointed at something. Aiden swung his head to where Ethan was pointing, shielding his eyes from the sunlight and had to stop himself from falling over in laughter.

Simon had managed to crawl up onto the mini chair, with his little legs sprawled out. He looked drowsy and stuck in the chair, and the sight was hilarious to Aiden.

"It’s not funny," Ethan said harshly, to which Aiden snorted, shaking his head.

"So he got stuck in a chair, so what? He’s safe; nothing harmed hi—" and he was cut off by Ethan smacking him on the back of the head. Aiden grunted in outrage, bringing a hand up to rub at his head. "What the fuck was that for?" He glared at his twin who had now moved around him to stand by his mug.

Ethan was frowning at it, and Aiden couldn’t really see the problem. It was his mug of beer — why was that a problem?

After sniffing it, Ethan crossed his arms over his chest to stare down at his twin. “Aiden, I can’t believe you! You let Simon drink from your cup. I told you to watch him. But no, you let him drink it and now he’s—”

"He’s drunk," Aiden concluded just before he snorted and collapsed into chuckles and then full blown laughter. 

He didn’t mean for the day to turn out like this. But it did and he was too busy laughing at Ethan’s outraged yelling at him to even feel sorry.

A drunk pig, that was hilarious.


End file.
